


lend a hand

by wolfies (adorecas)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anal Play, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorecas/pseuds/wolfies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Emmett and left home alone, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lend a hand

Jake was always by Nessie’s side; Nessie was an angel in his eyes. The only thing that he and the blonde one had in common was Nessie. They both found her obsession worthy. Jake had to be near her. He attributed it to his imprinting, and as much as he might have once wanted to imprint on Bella, he was perfectly okay with imprinting on Nessie now. He had no choice.

Rosalie was always around Nessie, which meant she was always around Jake. They stayed on opposite sides of the child, never acknowledging each other’s presence. Behind Rosalie, Emmett always hovered. Ever since Nessie, Rose’s attention for Emmett had been minimal. She was attached to Bella’s daughter like a ravenous vampire to their prey.

Jake hated Rosalie, and therefore befriended Emmett easier, as the man and his lover were quite different. Jacob might have had an ulterior motive in befriending Emmett; he might have wanted to stick it to the blonde vampire in a different way. Maybe.

Jake and Emmett were fast friends. Both loved sports and both cared deeply about the people they loved. Most times, when Bella and Edward took Nessie out to hunt, Rosalie would tag along. The rest of the vampires in the house would mysteriously disappear, taking advantage of the lack of people around. Jake assumed they all had cottages just like Bella and Edward. So whenever Nessie needed to hunt, Jake and Emmett were left in the house all alone.

Usually they watched sports, yelling angrily at the television, or cheering and hugging with jubilation. Today, there were no games on that either of them cared enough to watch. Today, they decided to do nothing. Today, things were different.

Jake looked over at Emmett, watching his bored face as he flipped through the channels. Having an unlimited amount of money made the highest of all digital cables affordable.

“More than a thousand damn channels and not a damn thing on,” Emmet moaned. “What the hell?”

Jake groaned in response. He lolled his head back onto the couch. “Let’s do something else,” he said, staring at the ceiling.

Emmett rolled his eyes. “God, you’re always trying to get in my pants, Jake,” he teased with a laugh.

Jake laughed sardonically. “You’re so funny. But don’t you know? It’s my lot in life. The one thing I want to achieve before I die. I want to get in your pants.” The more he said it, the more Emmett grinned, taking it as a joke. Jake, on the other hand, let his mind run wild. What if he did get in Emmett’s pants? What would it be like? He had never thought about another guy like that before. Oddly, he wasn’t adverse to the idea, just curious.

“You in there Jake?” Emmett asked, waving a hand in front of the wolf’s face. “Busy fantasizing about me?”

Jake sat up, putting his hands on his knees. “Yeah. Yeah I was, Emmett. I was imaging you were sucking my dick. I know how much you like sucking dick.” He grinned boyishly and dodged Emmett’s lightning quick hand aimed at his shoulder. “Oh, so you’re slow and you like to suck dick? Wow, you got the short stick twice, Em. Hah, the short stick.” Jake laughed at his own unintentional pun. This time, Emmett launched himself at the younger boy, but Jake was on his feet in less than a second.

He laughed, and decided to go all the way, and see how Emmett reacted. While the vampire was recovering from where he had fallen off the couch, Jake quickly pulled his sweatpants down a bit and pulled out his half-hard dick. As Emmett got up, Jake waved it around, grinning. “You know you want to, little vampire,” he teased.

Emmett, instead of launching himself at Jake again, only stared, his mouth slightly open and a surprised look on his face. Jake paused after taking a step forward. “You in there Emmett?” he mocked. “Busy fantasizing about me?”

Emmett looked up into Jake’s face, a look of wonder and interest reflected in his own. “Yeah,” he responded slowly. “Yeah I am.”

Emmet stood, sliding his jeans down quickly, revealing his own large and half-hard member. His shirt was stripped off as well. Tossing the discarded clothing to the side, he sat down on the couch, and began stroking himself, while staring at Jake.

Jacob stood there, watching Emmett masturbate right in front of him. He wasn’t sure how he felt, but his body sure did. In seconds, he was harder than he had been in a very long time. He tossed his clothes aside too, and sat down beside the vampire. Stroking himself, he watched Emmett watching him. The idea of Emmett sitting so close, and with his cock in sight, Jake wasn’t sure how long he’d last.

It didn’t help, then, when Emmett switched to stroking with his right hand and moved his left hand to Jake’s thigh. The warmth of Jacob’s leg propelled tingles straight up Emmett’s arm and down to his throbbing length. He began to stroke himself faster, while moving his hand up and down the younger boy’s leg, getting closer and closer every time.

Jake moaned, and put his hand on Emmett’s, stopping it. He picked up the cold stone hand and placed it around his hot, erect penis. He relished in the icy feeling, and nearly came right then. Emmett only looked, not moving.

“Stroke it, please,” Jake said through clenched teeth. Emmett blinked.

“Oh, right.” He began to move his hand up and down the boy’s cock, murmuring. “God, it’s so hot. You’re so hot, Jake.” The vampire began stroking more vigorously, and scooted several inches closer. Jake looked over, locking eyes with Emmett. Without breaking their eye contact, Jake moved his hand and encircled Emmett’s length with his fingers, thumbing the head gently. Emmett’s mouth fell open, and he moaned, his eyebrows pulling together. The boys slowly pulled each other’s cocks, each moaning gently every few seconds when the other did something especially arousing. Suddenly, Jake leaned towards Emmett, connecting their lips. Emmett froze, completely taken aback. His hand stopped moving along Jake’s dick, and Jake pulled back quickly.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, looking away, his hand retreating to sit awkward between them. Emmett, however, resumed his task of caressing Jake’s length. Jake looked up, and saw Emmett leaning over, before the boys connected again, this time Emmett was kissing Jake, and Jake responded swiftly. They kissed passionately, both speeding up the stroking of each other’s cocks. Mere minutes later, Jake tensed, breaking their continued kiss with a gasp. Emmett caught on, and pumped faster, bringing Jake’s orgasm on strong. He grunted, and suddenly the werewolf’s chest and the vampire’s hand were covered in his seed. Emmett smiled, bring his hand to his mouth and licking up the sperm. He slowly teased Jake with it, before kissing him.

Jake could taste himself on Emmett’s lips. It was the single most erotic thing he had ever experienced. He kissed Emmett back in earnest, and moved to pump Emmett’s still rock hard cock even faster. Less than thirty seconds later, Emmett too became rigid seconds before his orgasm overtook him. Jake’s entire arm was covered, as was Emmett. Jake was in awe, and horny as hell still. He lapped it up off of the cold, marble chest, and swallowed it, but leaving a tiny bit on the tip of his tongue. He raised his head, plunging his tongue down Emmett’s throat. The most intense make out session Jake had ever experience ensued. Emmett’s lack of need for air was a bit detrimental to Jake, however.

Minutes later, Jake broke the kiss.

“Oh, shit! Nessie’ll be back any minute!” He jumped up and got dressed, Emmett following suit. In seconds, both boys were dressed and stood awkwardly in the foyer, awaiting the arrival of the rest of everyone else. They stood inches apart, not making eye contact. Emmett’s hypersensitive hearing did not detect the arrival of the rest of the family, so he sneakily wrapped his arm around Jake’s waist, playing with the hem of his shirt. Jake tingled, but did not resist. Emmett’s hand snaked up under Jake’s t-shirt, rubbing his tense muscles, causing the werewolf to arch his back and moan in pleasure. Before Jake knew it, Emmett’s hand had pushed its way down, down under the hem of his sweatpants. The vampire’s icy palm cupped his ass, massaging it in much the same way. Jake leant forward a tiny bit, and Emmett took advantage of the boy’s position, and slipped a finger between the two halves of his ass, ghosting over his entrance. Jake stood straight up, surprised.

He gave Emmett a questioning look, and Emmett kissed the boy’s neck reassuringly. Jake resumed his previous position hesitantly, watching Emmett as well as he could over his shoulder. Emmett took his cold finger and pressed at Jake’s entrance, slowly pushing into him. Jake gasped at the sudden pain.

“Shh,” Emmett crooned. The gesture was so unlike the burly vampire that Jake nearly laughed. He would have, had he not been in pain. Slowly, the sharp pain faded, and Emmett pushed a tiny bit farther. Jake was surprised at the sheer coldness of the finger. He knew why it was, but it was odd. He had never experienced such a thing, and he wasn’t sure if he liked it. Emmett kept pushing, excruciatingly slowly until his finger was completely in. Both boys were so enveloped in their sensations that neither noticed the sound of feet upon gravel outside the door.

When the door opened, Jake bolted straight up, and Emmett moved closer to Jake, hiding the fact that his hand was down the back of the younger boy’s pants. He slowly extracted the finger, but much faster than he had inserted it. He sincerely hoped Jake’s face belied nothing.

“Hey guys,” Jake whimpered. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to walk normally for a few hours, but he hoped he could pull it off. It felt good to stick it to the blonde one.

Emmett kissed Rose on the cheek, and thought of Jake’s warm flesh instead.


End file.
